


焚心咒 下之二

by othello244



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othello244/pseuds/othello244





	焚心咒 下之二

裴文德在梦中忽觉走入了一汪莲池，四周雾气缥缈，湖中池水清浅，他往四处张望却看不见边界，不知究竟身在何处。

“师尊，你我已有千年未见了。”

一道悦耳天音从身后传来，裴文德急忙转身，却见阿瑶正站在他面前，手持一盏奇异的红色莲花，冲他露出怡人的微笑。

“阿瑶？”

眼前这人虽与阿瑶一样的面貌，但周身清气凛然，端庄雅致，实在不像是他认识的那名少女。

阿瑶向他盈盈一拜后道，“师尊早已参透因果，知我千年后有此劫难。多蒙师尊几次三番出手相助，方才使我渡过此劫。”

裴文德迷惑不解，“你到底在说什么？！”

阿瑶目光沉静，望着他道，“只可惜师尊的劫数我只能帮上这点小忙。三千年前师尊于仞利天大会与叶衣观音交谈时我亦在身旁，只知此劫将有万般险阻，惟愿事事都如师尊如料，能够平安化劫，重归佛位。”

他心中隐约升起一丝异样的预感，但仍旧不明白阿瑶口中所言到底是何用意。

阿瑶抬起纤纤素手轻抚过他的脸颊，说：“裴文德，你如今还未明白自己是何人、为何来又要从何去，但你需明白，你今日所受苦难都是必须的。我也一样，当年师尊察觉我心中一点欲念未除，千年后必重入轮回苦修，乃至今时今日你我相见，都在师尊的预料当中。”

她手中红莲忽然闪现出一道光芒，刺得裴文德双目微闭，但那光束很快又被纳入了莲花之中。

阿瑶脸上显出几分诧异，看着掌中红莲道，“师尊这是为何？！”

裴文德胸腔中似有一股气流隐隐作乱，搅得他心中烦闷不已。

“你对我做了什么？！”

阿瑶目光沉重，她再度将红莲置于身前，默念法咒，但裴文德肩上那圈只剩隐约可见的魔印忽然迸出金光，竟将阿瑶弹了开去。

阿瑶握着双手，再看他的眼神中更多了一层不解。

“究竟是他在拒绝我，还是师尊你在拒绝我呢？”

“我完全不知道你在说什么……”裴文德忍耐着不适，眉峰紧锁着抬头看向她，却见阿瑶脸上落下了一滴清泪，那泪水化作了一颗晶莹剔透的水晶落在了那簇红莲之中。

阿瑶平静得摸了摸自己脸颊，叹惋道，“师尊知道我那一点难以启齿的欲念，既未罚我也未憎我，反而让我在轮回中做了一回民间女子，对自己中意之人说出了心中所想。从此了无牵挂，孽障已销。这一滴泪是阿瑶为你而落，也是我能为师尊所留下的一点心意。师尊既然不愿我回复你的记忆，那我也不再多事了，惟请师尊收下此物吧。”

她将那枚水晶放入了裴文德的怀中，慈悲双目凝望着他道，“师尊以前都叫我莲花，你能再叫我一声吗？”

裴文德恍惚中跟着她念了一句，“莲花……”

“师尊。”莲花脸上露出清浅笑意。

四周雾气又聚拢了过来，她渐渐得退入雾气之中，莲池内清香扑鼻，裴文德只觉昏昏沉沉的，耳边听见梵音幽幽远远得飘来。

“既然师尊另有安排，那便不用记得此梦，莲花在婆娑世界等候师尊归来……”

 

紫竹林内，观音于闭关中忽然张开了双眸，望向无边天际，朗声道：“吉祥莲华天女业已归位，应劫之时已至。愿我佛如来闻知苍生共愿，弟子必当诛魔于此。”

那天际一道金光闪过，观音默念佛号，随手取杨枝往天上洒落甘露，顷刻间大雨磅礴而至，雷声隆隆响彻竹林。

她于宝座上岿然不动，任凭外界风大雨大，而她心中却平静得仿若一潭清波。

“三千年前你说要我助你渡劫，却没想到三千年后你竟然无法秉持初愿……”

观音手捏法印，喃喃叹道。

 

一个响亮的炸雷将裴文德从梦中惊醒，他出了一身冷汗，恍惚间觉得自己好像做了一个很长的梦，却无论如何也想不起来梦里有谁。

他在张惶间望向身边，夜尊安静得睡在他身旁，银发遮住了他半边脸颊，浓黑长睫此刻也显得异常温顺，他从未发现原来对方睡着了竟也会显得有一丝脆弱。

不对！——裴文德突然想到，他和夜尊在一起这么久从来没见过他睡觉，更何况外面雷声这么响哪有还在沉眠的道理。

“喂！你醒醒！”他使劲摇晃着那人的身体，但是夜尊就跟常人死去了一样，没有半点动静。

裴文德大惊失色，他第一反应就是在心中骂道——你怎么能死？！你怎么能悄无声息得就这样死了？！

他发觉自己起了这个念头后却忽然又怔住了。

我不是就想让他死吗……

裴文德呆呆得坐在他身旁，看着他仍然没有反应的样子，伸出有些微微发抖的手去抚他冰冷的脸颊。

“夜尊……”

那双眸子陡然睁开，如霜月华全部映进了他的眼底。

“你怎么了？”夜尊坐起身来将他拉入怀中，轻抚着他的长发问道，“做噩梦了？不会是梦到我死了吧，那应该是美梦才对啊。”

裴文德心内波澜起伏，他抓住夜尊的肩背狠狠得抱紧了他，咬牙切齿得道：“你又来愚弄我，你到底要让我恨你到什么程度！”

夜尊懒洋洋得打了个呵欠道，“谁整你了？看来被我说中啦。我只不过因为肉身难以支持，法力大减，所以睡得久了一点而已……”

裴文德从他怀里挣开，瞪着他那双狡猾的眼睛，颤抖着声线说：“你竟胆敢……”

“我敢怎么样？睡觉都不准啦，你也太过分了吧。”夜尊坏笑着捏了捏他的鼻子说，“不仅是个醋坛子，还喜欢发脾气，你说我怎么就那么喜欢你呢。”

裴文德扭过头，心绪难平得道：“你不要再说了……”

夜尊看了眼窗外电闪雷鸣，心中冷笑一声，不动声色取过衣物为裴文德披上肩头，轻抚着他的长发说：“我知道你现在还没办法做出决定，究竟是要站在我这边还是站在世俗那边，但我只能提醒你，无论你做出怎么样的选择，那观音都奈何不了我。”

“你就一定非要让天下苍生受苦受难不可吗？！”裴文德低吼道。

夜尊紧盯着他的双眼道，“我与生而来便是魔，这一点就算你再爱我也无法改变。我注定会与你心中善念背道而驰，你想让我死是情有可原，我也不会恨你。但是裴文德，你要知道，魔本就存于世人心中，就算我死了，这天下也不会太平。”

他攥紧了双手，久久不能言语。

夜尊见状也没再逼他，只是拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑道：“起来帮我梳头发吧，好不好？”

 

银丝万缕，揉作入骨心结。

他白色的发，清艳的颜，殷红的伤，虽说外表只是腐朽皮相，但裴文德却觉得他是那么好看，可能自打他二人相逢初始，他便一直这么觉得，只是藏在心底从来不愿说出。

夜尊目光森冷得眺向远方，那是紫竹林方向的异响，这场大雨不过是下给他的战书。

“你知道什么叫结发之礼吗？”裴文德问他。

“哦，什么意思？”

裴文德放下了手中木梳，拿起自己放在一旁的长刀。

夜尊微眯了眼睛，看他用刀裁落一截黑发，又握住了自己的一缕银丝也照样剪了下来。

黑发白丝皆握在了那人手中，缠连在一起不分你我。

裴文德看着自己掌心的发束，浅笑道：“就这样了。”

夜尊挑高了眉毛，道：“你还没跟我说是什么意思，我的头发可是很宝贵的。”

“这点你都舍不得，你是有多小气。”裴文德还了他一句，将那簇头发用细绳绑住放进了自己怀中。“不知道就算了，我懒得告诉你。”

“我看你这两年气焰嚣张了不少啊……”夜尊抬手将他拖入怀里，贴着他温热的身躯道，“让我想起来当年那个凶巴巴的裴大人，可让我吃了不少苦头……”

“那不是你自己的苦肉计吗？”裴文德板着脸孔，推了推他的额头，“别在我面前装委屈，我可不吃你这套了。”

夜尊勾起唇角狡猾得一笑，此时门外却忽然传来王绥的声音。

“主人，裴大人……奴家有点儿事……”

裴文德与他对视了一眼，站起身来将衣物稍作整理了一下。

王绥进门后神情犹犹豫豫得，似是不敢抬眼看他，裴文德心中疑惑，却听得她说：“那个……小姑娘好像……不见了……”

“你把她弄哪儿去了？！”裴文德怒道，阿瑶品性纯良，他一直将其当作妹妹看待，要是她出了什么事他一定无法原谅自己。

“我也不知道啊……她一个凡人怎么可能走出我的乾坤袖的，我就、就一下没注意，她就不见了……”

夜尊见状不动声色得说道，“你不用着急，王绥的修炼没到家，乾坤袖里丢了人也不是没可能。只要她三魂七魄犹在，我借几分法力给你，便很容易找到她。”

王绥急道，“裴大人，那我们赶紧去找吧！”

裴文德被夜尊握住了手腕，只见一道黑气自他臂中蜿蜒而上，对方冲他笑道，“去吧，我元神尚未复原，不能离开此处，我让韩青和王绥跟着你。”

他点了点头，正欲离开，却忽然又回眸看了对方一眼。

夜尊正盯着自己被绞断的那截头发似是若有所思。

窗外雨势渐弱，暝晦夜色中他整个人似染上了一层清霜，幽冷而孤寂。

 

韩青站在夜尊身边，见他灵肉分离，那具躯壳无力得软倒在椅中，已没有半点生气。

夜尊垂眸看了半晌，那具躯壳上便燃起一层阴冷火焰，很快便烧为了灰烬。

“主人……”

“这肉身已经没用了，他没注意到自己肩上的魔印已经完全消除了，你务必帮我看好他，找到那姑娘后就带他回来，不容有失。”

韩青低头应道：“是，主人。”

夜尊手中幻化出一块明镜，半面白色半面红色，红的那一面中间有一点浓黑，被他轻晃了两下，那层黑便似水波漾开，逐渐将红色全部覆盖。

“这阴阳镜虽然比不上四圣器，但也算是上古宝物之一，我已将元神全部转入其中。这红的一面管生，白的一面管死。我把它交给你，若真有什么不测，你就将镜面翻转，我也只会再回大荒炼狱，不至于形神俱灭。”

韩青闻言大惊道，“主人……这么重要的东西，你怎能交付于我？”

夜尊叹了口气道，“没办法我不能一直带着它，裴文德没了魔印就是个凡人，他也没力量翻转此镜。韩青，我认识你也有好几百年了，你天劫已至，很快便能化身为魔，好歹跟我算同一阵营。”

韩青接过那面镜子，双手不由自主得有一丝颤抖，她望向夜尊的目光中多了几分复杂。

“主人……你可还记得我们是如何相遇的？”

夜尊闻言不语，韩青一向冰冷无情的眸中出现了一丝裂痕。

“五百年前我是西海龙王与妖蛇苟合之女，这非龙非蛇的蛟身便是我罪孽的证明。龙王为保体面将我永锁在大荒深处，我受尽炼狱业火灼烧，体无完肤，是主人你救了我，助我渡人地二劫，从此我便心甘情愿跟随主人身边……”

“哦，是吗？”夜尊云淡风轻得道。五百年前的事他已忘得快差不多了，大荒只有漫无边际的黑暗与孤独。他自上古诸神封印大荒以来，已经不知道过了多少的岁月，那漫长的荒芜中并没有太多能让他印象深刻的东西……

对了，也许有一样东西曾经让他记挂在心上，但是如今他已不再需要了。

韩青双眸直直得望着他，“主人，从我见你开始便想永世追随你……”

夜尊蹙眉道，“我倒是无所谓，但若他不喜欢，我便留不得你们。反正你天劫化魔之后，三界可随意来去，想做什么就去做什么吧。”

他抬首眺望远方，云雨已散，晨曦初现。

天边那处紫光熠熠，梵音阵阵，正等着他的到来。

 

观音见那纯金法杖又显现于视野之中，白发魔物依旧带着睥睨一切的高傲神色，唇边一点笑意，却是冰冷入骨。

“菩萨可养好伤了？”夜尊扶着法杖挑眉看她。

观音慈眸半闭，说：“你手中斩仙诛神刃，乃当年道佛两家封神之战时，鸿蒙老祖所遗落的法宝，没想到竟会落到你这个魔物手中。”

夜尊转了转手中法杖，笑道，“还是你识货，现如今道家都快被你们佛家给挤兑没了，却没料到他们的宝物还在吧。这玩意儿不知道杀过多少真神邪魔，既然被我找到了，你们便一个也逃不掉。”

观音从莲座上徐徐落地，白衣翩翩，面如清月朝晖。

夜尊轻点法杖，刹那间十方雷霆震动，地脉深处传来熔浆翻腾之声，他眼中已是杀意四伏。

“我倒想看看你有什么本事能制服我。”

然而观音却露出了一道极清极美的笑意。

“要制服你的，不是我。”

 

裴文德循着阿瑶魂魄的气息来到了一处莲池，却遍寻不到她的踪迹。

王绥怕他因此怪责自己，赶紧施法叫出了此地过往怨灵，问道：“你们有没有见过一个小姑娘来这里啊？！”

那些魂魄鬼鬼祟祟得躲在莲叶后方，吱呀喑语。

“你有见过吗？”“没有见过。”“什么小姑娘？”“她不就是个小姑娘吗？”

王绥气得跺脚道，“就是一个长得很一般，穿着绿衣服，反正就是看起来傻兮兮的小姑娘！”

“绿衣服？”“没见过。”“我也不知道。”

交谈声此起彼伏，那一池莲花粉尖素瓣，开得极为繁盛。

裴文德自从离开夜尊之后就发觉胸口一度闷得发慌，好像有什么东西在体内四处游弋，寻找着出路。

他脑中嗡嗡作响，似是有模糊的场景呈现在眼前。

“那个姑娘……手里拿着一盏红莲……”

池中忽然噪声大起，那些鬼魂听到红莲二字俱是躁动不安，池水立刻浑浊了一片。

“红莲……是她，她回来了！”“吉祥天女，目连尊者，道明胁持……都要回来了！”“他也要回来了，地狱不空，誓不成佛……他们都回来了！”

“你们到底在说什么？！”王绥冲他们大叫，那些鬼魂瞬间散开，全部都逃进了地下。

裴文德眼前一片朦胧，腕上黑线化为水滴往外流出。体内似有一股力量在倒逼魔气，催得他五脏六腑剧痛不已，眼前一黑，便往后跌倒——

“裴大人！”王绥刚喊出他的名字，韩青便从后方接住了裴文德倒下的身躯。

“青姐，他怎么了？！”

韩青看着怀中那人于昏厥中痛苦不已的脸庞，低声呢喃道：“七情六欲，焚心似火……是否只有神仙才能逃过这层苦难……”

 

夜尊心中隐约生出一丝不详预感，他皱眉凝向那白衣观音道：“你什么意思，难道你还找了什么帮手不成？”

观音双手合十，声如清鹤。

“三千年前，有人已通晓古今，他同我说，‘叶衣，我虽无意成佛，但释尊望我于未来佛出世之前代摄三界，三千年后我必入轮回。我已知三千年后会由你摄人间道，你需谨记，彼时人间将有一场大灾祸，唯有诛心灭爱，度化魔孽才能助我重归佛位。”

夜尊并没有太过于震惊，也许他早猜到了些许端倪。

三千年前……怪不得他翻遍裴文德十世命书也找不到任何差错，原来这跨度竟有千年之久。

“他不会杀我的。”夜尊沉声道，“不管他是谁，他要成什么佛，他都不会杀我。”

“这句话连你自己都不信，不是吗？”观音冷眼看他。“你以为他爱你便不会杀你了吗？这是他成佛必经之路……其实三千年前他早就可以成佛，却曾立下宏愿要普渡地狱众生，因此于万重炼狱中徘徊修行。这一次他堕入轮回是应承佛祖之意，要经千万劫修大智慧，而最后一劫便是要度化你这集天地混沌之气而生的魔物，斩情断爱，方能成圣。”

夜尊久久沉默不言，忽然间他扬起法杖，那地狱深处层层烈火从地底翻卷而出，将他重重包围。

他于火中笑道，“原来……我曾离他那么近，这几千年来我只听说过他的名字，却未曾见过他，真是可惜。”

观音道：“一切皆是因果循环，你今日注定要于此地烟消云散。”

夜尊眼中透出嗜血光芒，嗤笑道，“你也太小瞧我了吧，我是不忍心伤他，但我可以在这之前先杀了你。他就算是你口中所言之人又如何，他凭什么本事能消灭我，纵然他可以将我封印回大荒之中，哪怕再等个千百年，我还是有机会回来，到时候我会让你们全部灰飞烟灭！”

“是的，如果集我与他二人之力，纵然不能消灭你也可以将你打回炼狱。”观音眼中泛起一层涟漪，“我本来没有想通为何他要违背誓言，哪怕吉祥天女唤他，他也迟迟不肯回复记忆与神力。但原来度化二字并非我想得那么简单……你如今虽无肉身，但有阴阳镜保存元神，即便你被封印了，也许再过千年四圣就压不住大封了……”

阴阳镜三字刚出，夜尊便有一种不祥预感，然而他身边烈焰已向观音扑去。

纵使眼前是能焚尽一切的地狱业火，观音仍展颜笑道，“我想，我已悟到了他当年所说的真谛。”

夜尊忽然感觉到一阵彻骨的疼痛，他手中法杖落地，回眸看向苍茫人间大地——

“不要！”

 

“青姐！你做什么！”

王绥被强大妖气幻化的绳索缚在原地，她双目圆睁，竭力喊叫，却无法制止韩青抽出裴文德随身长刀。

那刀锋上凝着夜尊的魔气，韩青的手有一丝颤抖，但仍毫不犹豫得一刀刺穿了他的胸膛。

“裴大人！！”

那滚烫鲜血喷溅而出，散作一团血雾，抛洒在那满池莲花上，粉莲转瞬便成鲜红。

裴文德口中也溢出鲜血，他心脏被横穿而过，却仍旧没有醒过来。

“别急。”韩青把他放到了地上，抽出了那把染血的长刀。“我不是要他死。”

王绥双眸中俱是泪水，撕心裂肺得喊道：“那你在做什么！！你要背叛主人吗？！”

韩青看着他气息渐短，沉声道，“主人……我从来没把他当主人……”

一道凌厉黑芒携着尖啸从天而至，韩青被那力量猛地甩至一边，顿时口吐鲜血，但她顾不上伤重，只紧紧盯着那道白色身影。

“主人！！”王绥尖叫着，身上绳索消失的一瞬间便扑至了那人脚边。

夜尊抱着裴文德染血的身体，慌张无措得喊他：“你醒醒！裴文德，你怎么会死，你不可能会死的！！”

他去寻他魂魄，但是那躯壳内空空荡荡，垂垂将死，是一片荒芜。

观音手持柳枝净瓶，站在他身旁轻声道：“没用的，他不愿恢复神力就还是一个凡人，而你毁了他的轮回，他死后无处可去，只会灰飞烟灭罢了。”

“不可能！”夜尊怒吼道，“你不是说他是佛吗？！那他怎么可能会死！你让他成佛啊！”

观音说：“只有你才能让他成佛。”

夜尊脸上滑过一丝迷惑，随后他便像是知道了什么一样，抱着裴文德的身体笑了起来。

“我知道了……”他将他轻轻放下，手中再度幻化出了那柄纯金法杖。

观音眼神始终未变，开口道：“他要成佛的最后一劫便是要切断与你的所有干系，将你度化。从你在他身上种下魔印开始，他就必须要爱上你。从你为了永远地占据他而毁掉他的轮回开始，他就注定要在这一世诛杀你。他因为渡劫爱上了你不肯回复记忆，我便只能用他的死来逼你自尽。我相信三千年前他对我说的，一切皆有因果定数，便是如此。”

“因果……”夜尊发出阵阵冷笑，“那又为何是我，为何是他……无非就是你们想我死，这天下哪有什么因果……”

观音摇头道，“你是天地初生时仅有的魔，包括你的同源兄弟在内，哪怕集我与他的力量也只能将你封印不能真的杀死你……但是你手中这柄法杖，却是除开上古诸神外唯一可以让你烟消云散的法器，你手中握着它的那时开始你便注定要死在其下。”

夜尊望着他手中的那柄诛仙斩神刃，黑眸中已再无波澜。

“他连我最后的活路都不给，一定要杀了我？”

观音道：“神魔不可两立，他即便能够度化恶鬼，却难消你心中魔孽。即便再将你封印又如何，唯有你死，才算做度化。”

夜尊淡笑一声，不再言语。

他觉得自己此时此刻应该恨他，但心中寂然一片，竟无半点恨意。

他手中法杖被魔气催动已发出凌厉金光，此时卧倒在一旁的韩青却忽然喊住了他，但夜尊心念未动，他没有兴趣去理会她背叛的缘由，甚至懒得再去多看她一眼。

韩青口中呛咳出鲜血，死死得盯着他道：“主人，我知道你恨我……我从五百年前就开始爱你，我知道你此生永远不可能爱我……但是爱欲实在难熬，我熬了快五百年了！我不想成魔，也不想再见到你……我本愿斩断一切七情六欲，忘记关于你的所有事情……”

她拿出了汇聚夜尊元神的阴阳镜，观音眼中闪过一丝厉色，“你要作何？！”

韩青问他：“只要你看我一眼，我就翻过这面镜子，你会回大荒但是不会形神俱灭，我只要你看我一眼就行！”

夜尊将视线转向别处，对于韩青的告白他只说了一句。

“真可笑。”

观音缓步上前，手中银瓶倒垂，心伤至深的韩青化为了一条青色蛟龙，被她收入了净瓶之中。

阴阳镜落在地上，碎成粉末，元神又重回夜尊身外化形之中。

“这就是情爱的可怖之处，此女虽有慧根，却差点在最后一刻行差踏错。罢了，她以后就随我修行吧……你若不死，他便成不了佛；这世间爱恨就是一切冤孽的源头，你是否明白？”

“我明白什么？”夜尊冷淡得看了她一眼，“我只知道，如果不是因为我爱他，你们这些神啊佛啊的永远都赢不了我。”

“主人……”满脸泪痕的王绥仍坐在裴文德身边，哪怕她再愚钝，此刻也知道发生了什么。

夜尊手中法杖放出道道金光，四周鸦雀无声，似又回到了那最初诞生的混沌时刻。

他回眸看向裴文德，轻哼一声道。

“若是他醒来，记得告诉他我可是为他付出了这么多。他要是敢忘了，我这么小气，一定会记仇的。”

 

潮音渐涨。

生时死时，是众生等。

欲修菩提，出三界苦。

遣悟宿世，至涅槃乐。

山林风海，尽散诸恶。

潮音渐落。

金光消失之后，世间已再无夜尊踪迹。

王绥痴痴得看着这一地空旷，却未发觉怀中拥抱之人似是隐约将要转醒。

观音诵完，合十道：“魔尊已殁，大愿地藏王万劫已消，功德已满，可重归金身，即刻成佛。”

裴文德终于睁开了眼睛。

 

TBC


End file.
